


Massages and Misunderstandings

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, POV Chandler, POV Erica Bing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Eww! She had just heard her parents having sex! Erica scurried off to her room, turning on her iPod and starting on some algebra problems. Miley Cyrus was way less distracting than the sex noises her mom had been making.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by OTP Idea #668 on otpisms (http://otpisms.tumblr.com): Imagine your OTP has a child. One day, said child walks by Person A and Person B’s room, hearing various noises of pleasure. The child cringes, but it turns out A was just giving B a back rub after a long day of work. 
> 
> This fic is set post-canon, and Erica is about 12 or 13 years old. I was inspired to write this story when I remembered the "sex noises" Monica made during Phoebe's massage in 8.14 (TOW The Secret Closet).

Erica had been able to finish the group project with her friends Marissa and Bethany earlier than expected today. It was always so much easier working with friends who would actually contribute than getting paired up with classmates who wouldn’t care.

Marissa’s mom dropped her off at her house, and after saying goodbye to her friend, Erica walked up to her front door and used her key to get inside.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Nobody replied to her, so she figured that her parents had decided to go shopping for her and Jack’s upcoming birthday or were still at work. Her parents and her brother would probably be home soon.

Erica shrugged and walked upstairs. She decided to go work on her other homework in her room for a while. As she passed her parents’ door, she heard a weird sound. Was that her mom… moaning?

“Oh, oh, my god. Chandler!”

_Eww!_  She had just heard her parents having sex! Erica scurried off to her room, turning on her iPod and starting on some algebra problems. Miley Cyrus was way less distracting than the sex noises her mom had been making. Erica shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Monica turned her head to face Chandler. “Wow, you are really good at massages!”

Chandler moved from his position over Monica to sit next to her. “Thanks, honey.”

Monica reached over to the edge of the bed where she had laid her bra and shirt after Chandler had offered to give her a back massage. “Seriously, I think that’s the best massage you’ve ever given me.”

“Well, the last time I talked to Phoebe, I mentioned how stressed you were at the restaurant expansion and asked her for some tips.”

Monica, fully dressed, turned to face her husband. “You are so considerate.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”

Chandler smiled at her warmly. “I love you too.”

Monica began to rub Chandler’s shoulders. “Do you want me to return the favor?”

Chandler attempted to hide his pained wince at the feeling of Monica’s fingers digging into his shoulders. “You know what, I’m good.”

Monica shrugged and glanced down at her watch. “Oh, look at the time! I bet Erica is home by now. I’m gonna go say hi to her and then get started on dinner.”

“Alright, I’ll go pick up Jack from soccer practice.” Chandler grimaced when Monica left and went to the bathroom to get some aspirin for the ache in his shoulders.

* * *

Erica heard a knock on her door about ten minutes into working on her math homework. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears and left her desk to answer her door.

Her mom was standing on the other side. “Hey, sweetie, how did your group project go?”

Erica gave her mom a strained smile. She clearly didn’t know that Erica had caught her and her dad having sex. “It was fine. We got everything finished a couple days ahead of schedule.”

“That’s great! Listen, we’re going to have dinner in an hour and a half, so make sure you’re paying attention to the time.”

_Like you and Dad should have been paying attention to the time before you decided to have sex._ Erica bit back this comment and just nodded at her mom.

Her mom rushed off to go get started on dinner, and Erica rolled her eyes once she left. What a ridiculous day!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/153573422125/massages-and-misunderstandings


End file.
